


Nice to Meet You, Satou-san

by candysams



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and ue being a disaster gay, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysams/pseuds/candysams
Summary: Ritsuka thought his first time meeting Mafuyu's mother would have been less embarrassing, to say the least.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Nice to Meet You, Satou-san

Ritsuka should have seen this coming.

“ _I’ll walk you to the bus stop_ ” turned into “ _I’ll walk you home_ ”, since the next bus wasn’t for another twenty minutes. That, in turn, became “ _sure, I’ll stay for tea_ ”, because what could go wrong with that, right?

They ended up sitting side-by-side on Mafuyu’s bed, twin glasses of iced tea in their hands. Mafuyu sipped his slowly, savoring the cool liquid on a warm day. Ritsuka nearly chugged his all at once, glad the dampness of his palms could be written off as condensation from the glass. If asked, Ritsuka wouldn’t be able to explain the cause of his nerves. He couldn’t put it into words, but it essentially boiled down to the boy next to him.

Ritsuka was on Mafuyu’s bed, in Mafuyu’s bedroom, his entire right side pressed against Mafuyu like they hadn’t both been sweating earlier from the summer heat. And, as Mafuyu had helpfully mentioned when he opened the front door, his mother wasn’t home yet. Ritsuka felt like there were expectations behind those words that he wasn’t prepared to meet just yet.

Mafuyu seemed to sense his inner turmoil—luckily or unluckily, Ritsuka wasn’t sure. “Are you feeling okay, Uenoyama-kun?” He held the back of his hand against Ritsuka’s forehead, his touch cooling and fiery at the same time. If Ritsuka hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly was now. “You feel warm.”

Ritsuka focused his gaze on Kedama at his feet, happily wagging his tail at the house guest. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just warm in here.”

“You should take your jacket off, then.” Ritsuka jumped when Mafuyu touched the collar of his jacket, fingertips grazing the hair on the back of his neck. He was feeling warm, but he didn’t need Mafuyu to see that the red on his face was likely mirrored on his arms. If anyone should be complaining about the temperature of the room it should be the ball of fluff sitting at their feet, but Kedama didn’t seem bothered by the heat so Ritsuka couldn’t be either.

“Ah, that’s okay!” Ritsuka felt like he was one second away from a heart attack. His heart always beat faster when Mafuyu was around, but this felt like a dangerous speed.

“Do you want some more iced tea?” Mafuyu offered up his own half-full glass, cool to the touch. Ritsuka gratefully took it, easily downing what was left.

The cool drink helped a little bit.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Mafuyu shifted next to him, pulling his feet up and turning so he was sitting cross-legged, facing Ritsuka with the headboard behind him. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Ritsuka’s shoulder. Instinctively, Ritsuka titled his head to the side until it rested on top of Mafuyu’s, soft hair tickling his ear.

“Anytime.” Ritsuka said. He was disappointed when Mafuyu sat up straight again, but somehow that small action had eased his nerves. It was hard not to smile, when Mafuyu was so endearing.

Ritsuka turned to face Mafuyu, pulling both his legs up onto the bed in a mimic of Mafuyu’s sitting position. Kedama retreated to his bed in the corner, his interest lost now that their feet were out of his reach. Mafuyu gingerly took the empty glass from Ritsuka’s hands, placing it safely out of the way with the other one. When he turned back, he gave Ritsuka a smile that could blind the sun.

Ritsuka couldn’t handle it. He suddenly found the seam of his pant leg very fascinating, picking at it with shaking fingers. It was hard not to fidget when Mafuyu was staring at him like _that_ —like he was in love or something. Which, Ritsuka guessed, they both were. That had already been confessed, as strange as it was to think back on.

“Calm down, I’m not going to jump your bones.” Mafuyu chuckled, reaching for Ritsuka’s hand before he could tear a hole in his pants. He held it between both of his own, fingertips exploring the callouses on Ritsuka’s palm. It was like the ice that had caused Ritsuka to freeze up shattered, freeing him to be the boyfriend he tried to be whenever they were alone together. “Unless you want me to, of course.”

“What?!”

“Nothing.” Mafuyu’s face was the picture of innocence. He laced their fingers together, humming softly. “You’re so tense today, Uenoyama-kun.”

Ritsuka huffed out a breath. “Well, this is the first time I’ve been here while you haven’t been deliriously sick.” A little bit of an exaggeration, but his point held. Mafuyu had spent the night at his house a couple times, but this was only his second time over at Mafuyu’s.

“You’re right.” Mafuyu looked like he had an epiphany. “That means I can kiss you this time.”

“Don’t look so happy when you say that.” Ritsuka grumbled, a blush easily returning to his cheeks. Despite his efforts to remain unaffected, he melted at the first touch of Mafuyu’s lips against his.

It was unfair how good of a kisser Mafuyu was—not that Ritsuka had enough experience to differentiate good from mediocre. Mafuyu could be a horrible kisser, all Ritsuka knew was that he liked kissing Mafuyu more than he worried about Kedama watching or either of them accidentally butt-dialing their band mates during a make out session. He liked being with Mafuyu more than he cared about what other people thought about him being with Mafuyu.

Mafuyu was safe, accepting. They were still getting to know each other, but Ritsuka wouldn’t hesitate to consider Mafuyu his best friend. There was nothing he couldn’t share with his best friend, his boyfriend, his love.

Thinking back on it, Ritsuka would call it a false sense of security he was being lulled into. It was like disconnecting the fire alarm in his home simply because he owned a fire extinguisher. Because of this, he didn’t hear a click as the front door unlocked, or the gentle footsteps growing closer in the hallway. He didn’t notice Kedama rising from his bed, bounding over to the door in excitement.

He did notice the doorknob to Mafuyu’s bedroom door turn, a split-second warning that gave Ritsuka just enough time to launch himself off the side of the bed before the door opened.

From his new position on the floor, Ritsuka was pleased to find that he was out of the direct line of sight of whoever was now standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, that didn’t matter, because the person would have to be deaf to not realize someone had just hit the floor with enough force to knock the wind out of their lungs.

“Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu peered over the side of his bed, eyes wide with concern. His face gave away nothing about their previous activities, but it easily showed amusement at the sight of Ritsuka sprawled on the floor. “Are you okay?”

Kedama came over to lick his face, his spot on the floor making it an easy target for the small dog. “I’m fine.” Ritsuka grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Sorry, boys!” Sitting up, Ritsuka could now see who was at the door. It was clearly Mafuyu’s mother, looking more amused than anything else. They shared the same hair color, and the same eyes sparkling with amusement. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Th-that’s okay.” Ritsuka hurried to his feet in order to properly greet her. “It’s nice to meet you, Satou-san. My name is Uenoyama Ritsuka.”

“From Mafuyu’s band, right?” Satou-san’s voice held the same calm tone as Mafuyu’s, if a touch livelier. “It’s nice to meet you, Uenoyama-kun. Will you be staying for dinner?”

Mafuyu looked at him, as if he also wanted to know the answer. It was hard to say no, but there was no way Ritsuka could recover from this incident that quickly. Also, his ribs were starting to hurt. “Thank you, but my sister is waiting for me at home.” Ritsuka’s palms were sweating, and there was no way his face wasn’t bright red. He’d probably pass out in the middle of the meal if he stayed.

“It was nice meeting you, Uenoyama-kun.” Satou-san winked, which only made it worse. Ritsuka felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. Only Kedama seemed to sympathize with him, licking his ankle while his owner choked down a laugh. That traitor. “I’ll get started on dinner, Mafuyu.”

“You didn’t have to jump so far, Uenoyama-kun.” Mafuyu teased once his mother closed the door. He wrapped his arms around his torso, shaking with laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Ritsuka plopped back down on the bed, poking Mafuyu’s side until he finally uncurled himself, stretching out to lean against the headboard. “Your mom almost caught us kissing!”

“It’s okay, she already knows.”

“You could’ve told me that.” Ritsuka flopped backwards so he was lying down next to Mafuyu, trying not to look too pleased when Mafuyu curled up against him. “Still, it’d be weird if she caught us.”

“Hm, maybe.” Mafuyu conceded. “Next time, you can meet her properly. You can stay for dinner or something.” That sounded a hell of a lot better than what happened today. Ritsuka buried his face in his hands just thinking about it.

“How much do you think she saw?”

“I think she saw you airborne.” Mafuyu joked, laughing when Ritsuka tried to squirm away from him. There was nowhere else to go on the twin bed, so Mafuyu easily recaptured him in his arms. “Okay, okay, I’m done now.” Mafuyu gave Ritsuka a kiss on the cheek as if to promise good behavior.

Ritsuka allowed Mafuyu to hold him for a minute before sitting up. “I should get going.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Mafuyu offered.

They passed by the kitchen without incident, Mafuyu’s mother having made herself scarce for the moment. Probably because she could tell how embarrassed Ritsuka had been, even if she hadn’t seen anything between them. Kedama trailed after them, excited about a potential walk. Ritsuka offered him one last pat on the head when he put on his shoes.

“Text me when you get home.” Mafuyu requested, picking Kedama up so he wouldn’t try to sneak out the door.

Ritsuka nodded his agreement, glancing over Mafuyu’s shoulder for any sign of his mother before stealing a chaste peck on the lips. “See you tomorrow, Mafuyu.”

Mafuyu waved at him with one of Kedama’s little paws. “Bye-bye!”

Ritsuka should have seen this coming. He was hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this piece fully-finished for nearly three weeks for no reason other than I just didn't post it yet but here it is now! I'm a big Kedama stan can you tell
> 
> Also, it sounds like Mafuyu's mother's name is Mashiro according to Strawberry Swing #3! I'll change the name on her character tag when more people start to recognize it.
> 
> ~Feel free to chat with me on [tumblr](https://candysams.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/candysamstwit)!


End file.
